


Learning Your Way

by tugavin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve, Dom Tony, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Peter, college peter parker, dom bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tugavin/pseuds/tugavin
Summary: Peter moves into the tower with Tony, Steve, and Bucky to make his college commute easier, but more goes on in the tower than he thought.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, steve rogers/tony stark/peter Parker/james “Bucky” barnes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 186





	Learning Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve aged up Peter entirely. He was 18 when they met and 21 now.

Moving into the tower had been easy, probably far easier than it should have been, but most of his stuff fit in two boxes. This had never been his plan, but his commute to and from campus had been near impossible when living with Aunt May. He’d actually considered dropping out, but somehow word had gotten back to Tony (he suspected his aunt was behind that) and he wasn’t having it, practically demanding the young man move in immediately. 

_ “Your education is important, kid.” Tony chided him.  _

_ “Mr. Stark, it’s fine, I’ll work for a while and then go back in a few years.” Peter had responded with a shrug of his shoulders, an embarrassed blush rising up his cheeks. He couldn’t move closer on his own because he couldn’t afford it and that was not something he wanted the billionaire to know.  _

_ “Your aunt’s already packing up your shit and Happy’s about to head out to bring it.” It was clear there was no arguing with him about this and the idea of his aunt digging through his room had him sprinting out of the lab and rushing home before she found anything he didn’t want to explain. _

Now that he was officially moved in, he’d never felt less comfortable in the tower. Visiting had been different, he’d been invited and generally stayed in the lab, kitchen, or the living area with a group of them. Now that he was here without a real purpose he felt like he was constantly trespassing on another’s space and because of that, he’d been spending most of time in his bedroom. 

Awkward as it may be it hadn’t been terrible until the night he’d been lying in bed, unable to sleep as he stressed over a test he had in class the next day. He could hear a faint noise that he’d assumed was someone watching a movie until he realized that the voice sounded just like Bucky and sounded like he was in  _ pain.  _

Wasting no time, he quickly threw his blanket off, reached down and grabbed his pyjama bottoms, tugging them on over his legs, stumbling as he rushed out of his room. His head whipped from side to side as he tried to locate the source of the noise, running in the direction of it, not taking the time to pay attention to the actual noises being made. 

It wasn’t until he flung Bucky’s door open, seeing the winter soldier bent over the edge of the bed, his metal arm pinned against his back and Captain fucking America pounding into him with a furiousity like nothing Peter had ever seen, not even the days were Peter got to page 27 on PornHub trying to find something intense to jerk off to. 

He stood there, mouth agape and unable to look away. They hadn’t seemed to notice him, too busy with their  _ activities.  _ He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, awkwardly watching the pair of them, but it was his own dick that brought him back to reality. He realized he was getting  _ hard  _ and suddenly he felt like the biggest pervert in the universe. 

“Oh my  _ god _ , sorry!” he squeaked out, covering his eyes. Why hadn’t he just snuck away? It would have been so much easier and a lot less awkward. 

“Shit,  _ peter _ !” Steve damn near growled, stilling his movements, but not reaching for the blanket to protect his nor Bucky’s modesty. 

“Wait!” He called out, but he was too late. Peter was already turning on his heels and racing back to his bedroom. 

Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, Steve let out a heavy sigh before slowly pulling himself away from Bucky, a soft groan leaving him as he lost the feeling of the other male’s body wrapped so tightly around his cock. 

“Buck, I gotta. I gotta talk to the kid.” He said with a soft chuckle weaving through his words. “But I’ll be back for you,” he teased, giving the soldier’s backside a rough swat. 

Bucky knew he was right. The poor kid was probably packing his stuff up and ready to move back to his aunt’s apartment and Tony would kill them if they scared him off. That didn’t mean he wasn’t disappointed, though. He’d been so fucking close and now he was stuck waiting for Steve to come back. 

“Yeah, go. Make sure he doesn’t try and leave. Or it’ll be our asses.”

Scanning the room, Steve located his sweats, tugging them over his legs, not that it was doing much to conceal what was beneath them, but he had to look at least semidecent before he sought out Peter.

Knocking softly on the door, he called out to Peter through the wood. “Peter. It’s Steve. Open up, we need to talk about this.”

Peter absolutely did not want to open the door. There was no way he could face him right now. He couldn’t see himself, but he was sure his face was red enough to match his suit he was blushing so hard. 

“I-its fine! No need to talk about it!” He yelled back, trying to keep his voice calm, cool, collected. It was very obviously failing. 

“Peter.” His voice was firm, the same voice he used with Bucky when he was being a defiant brat. 

A shiver ran down Peter’s spine at the tone in Steve’s voice. He felt compelled to listen, to  _ obey. _

Opening the door just slightly, he looked up at Cap, unable to keep eye contact with him. 

“Can I come in?”

He may have posed a question, but his tone was no different than if he was telling him he was coming in. 

Nodding, Peter stepped away from the door, letting it open, eyes glued to the floor beneath his feet now. 

Steve stepped into the room, gaze locked on Peter, trying to gauge how he was feeling. The sight of the tent in his pants was not what he was expecting, but in the best way possible. 

“Well, I’d come in here to apologize, but it seems you quite enjoyed the show,” he teased the younger male, a smirk curling his lips. 

If Peter thought his blush was intense before, he was in for a rude awakening. As soon as Steve spoke, he felt it intensifying, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and his eyes threatening to burn with tears. 

“I-i’m sorry! I didn’t mean- I thought Bucky was hurt..I shouldn’t have..” He was babbling now, words coming out in broken, jumbled sentences. 

“Shh,” Steve abruptly shushed him, stepping closer still to him. “Did you like what you saw, Peter? Don’t lie to me.” He needed to hear it from the younger male before he acted any further. 

Peter’s eyes widened, finally looking up at the taller, broader male. He hadn’t expected him to be so calm about this. He didn’t seem angry at all. Deciding it was best if he told the truth, he let out a soft “Yes.”

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” It had been a long while since he’d been able to play with someone like this, someone who didn’t already know his expectations. 

“Yes.” This time Peter spoke louder, not wanting to have to repeat himself again. He wasn’t sure he could if he had to. 

“That’s better.” He praised the younger male, not missing the way his eyes lit up as he did so. 

Quickly closing the distance separating them, Steve reached between their bodies, hand cupping Peter through the material of his pyjamas, pulling a soft groan from him. 

“Do you want this? Do you want me to help you?” He asked, needing to hear the consent from him. 

Quickly, Peter nodded, a little more enthusiastic than he supposed he should have been. 

“Use your words.”

“Yes,  _ please _ .” he croaked, his voice thick with lust and rough, his mouth having gone dry as soon as Steve had stepped closer to him. 

“That’s a good boy,” he murmured, now palming Peter’s cock, still through his pants. “Now tell me exactly what you want. What do you want me to  _ please  _ do?” He taunted, knowing it would take effort to get him to speak. 

“Um.” Peter whined, unable to make the words form on his lips. He wasn’t supposed to talk like that, and especially not to Captain America. “You know.” He tried, attempting to take the easy way out, pressing his hips forward against his hand. 

“No,” Steve growled, moving his free hand to grip Peter’s hip, stopping his movements. “Tell me what you want. With your words. Or i’ll leave you here to deal with it yourself.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. He was far too gone to worry about embarrassing himself. “Mr. Rogers, please! Touch me. Touch my cock, please. I-I need.” His own hands reached up, gripping the bulkier man’s biceps, as if touching him would ground him. 

Tugging the waistband down just enough for Peter’s cock to spring free, Steve wrapped his fingers around the aching length, keeping still.

“Please!” Peter gasped out, hardly able to believe he was standing here with Captain America’s hand on his dick. 

“You said touch, Peter. I’m doing as you asked.” The smirk stayed on his lips, far too amused with himself. 

“Mr. Rogers!” He whined, lips forming a quick pout before he spoke again. “Move! J-jerk me off!” He could never have imagined himself saying that before now, but at this point he was willing to say anything to get him to move his fucking hand. 

Satisfied with Peter’s responses, Steve began to move his hand, stroking him slowly, swiping a thumb over the head of his cock with each upstroke. 

“Are you going to cum for me, Peter?” He asked, voice hardly above a growl as he sped up his movements, feeling Peter starting to thrust into his fist. 

“C-close,” Peter exhaled, eyes screwing shut as he felt the pleasure mounting too quickly. He’d been too overwhelmed with feelings and emotions to be able to even try hold and himself back. 

“Cum. Cum for me now.” 

Peter didn’t need to be told again. As soon as the words left Steve’s lips, Peter was sucking in a sharp breath as he spilled over his fist, his legs going limp and having to rely on his hold on Steve’s biceps to keep himself steady. 

“Clean yourself up and get to bed, kid.” Steve spoke with a grin, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s sweat speckled forehead. Once he was sure Peter could stand on his own, he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him to head back to Bucky. 

Boy, would he have a fun story for him. 


End file.
